


Awake

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Shirtless Kylo, Sleepy Rey, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the continuing saga of just what the hell is Kylo Ren doing now; Rey is greeted with the sight of a sweating shirtless Knight of Ren, first thing in the morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Kylo made a point to be awake before her.

He had an idea planned out on how he wanted to entice Rey into training with him. Taking the two steps down to the slightly sunken open space in the center of the common room, he starting in on his katas.

Clad in only his loose sleeping pants, it didn’t take Kylo too long to work up a sweat as he pushed his body into the movements, making sure his form was correct and precise. Normally he did his workouts in the training area with droids and his saber, but today he wanted to be here to provide some incentive for Rey to join him. He let his mind blend into the force, allowing him to sense everything in the room as he continued to work through Juyo form.

He felt her awaken, still dealing with some momentary panic at the strange environment, but she quickly recovered and stepped out of the room. He felt her stop at the threshold of the door as she saw him. With no small amount of smug satisfaction he felt her shock as her breathing stopped at the sight of him. He felt heat rush through her still sleepy body and when he turned his head slightly to meet her eyes, she was blushing, her cheeks were flushed and pink. Kylo smirked and continued to finish the form. He could feel her eyes on him as she stood there. He finished the kata and turned to face her completely. She had dressed in what had been offered, a pair of gray off-duty slacks tucked into her boots and a fitted knit sweater. Her hair was still in the long braid she had slept in.

Kylo walked over to the table, picking up a glass and filling it with water from the pitcher. He took a long drink, before looking back to see Rey was still standing in the door. _At least she was breathing again_ , he thought making himself smirk again into his glass.

“Do you want some coffee?” Kylo asked after setting his glass down and pouring the dark stimulant into a mug. He held the mug out to her. Slowly Rey walked over to him, taking the offered mug with a mumble that might have been a _thank you_ , but could have easily been a _go to hell,_ Kylo really couldn’t tell. He didn’t know if she was a morning person or not. Judging from the dark circles under her eyes, the rest of her night had been as restless as her dreams.

After a few sips of coffee, some of the color seemed to return to her and her eyes opened more as the grogginess was leaving her. Kylo watched as she tried to look anywhere in the room, other than him, but her eyes kept coming back to his bare torso. Had she ever seen a human male in any state of undress? Judging from the way she was trying to avoid looking at him, he doubted it. He smiled softly at her discomfort and turned to head into the ‘fresher.

“Breakfast will be along in a little while. Feel free to have more coffee and I’ll be back out in a few minutes. Then we can get our day started.” He called over his shoulder.

“Started? Day, we – What?” She sounded startled. Kylo looked over his shoulder to see that she had taken a few steps towards him, she stopped as he turned to face her. She was having a hard time looking him in the face. As amusing as he was finding it, her timidness was starting to get on his nerves, as it was at odds with what he knew about her.

“I was thinking of showing you some of the ship and the training room on this deck is also close by.” He watched as her brow knotted as she absorbed this bit of information. “This room is adequate for warm up’s but it doesn’t have the space needed for sparring” Kylo said as she looked up at his face and then away again.

“Sparring?” She perked up at that, looking back at him. There was excitement, tempered with some wariness easy to see in her eyes.

“Yes,” he smiled again and watched her quickly look away from him. “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” this time he continued into the ‘fresher uninterrupted. As he showered Kylo reached out softly to see just what his little scavenger was thinking about.

It seems she was trying to find a way to use the idea of getting out of this room and seeing the ship to her advantage and trying to formulate an escape attempt, but her mind kept drifting back to watching him moving in the middle of the room. The image was burned into her mind, causing her to blush again and grip the coffee mug tighter. The thought of _Please let him come back in completely dressed,_ was clear in her mind for him to hear. She was embarrassed by her attraction and was at a lost as to how to deal with him and her own feelings.

It only troubled Kylo a little that she was still thinking on trying to escape, but he guessed that was going to take some time to deal with that urge. The thought that she wanted him completely dresses made him consider entering the room in just a towel, but he sighed as he pulled his clothing on, looping the cape around his shoulders, fun things like making her flustered over too much skin was something he’d just have to hold back, for a while anyway. That thought put a smirk on his face as he walked back out to Rey and his waiting breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to fill in a gap before we move on to these two trying to hit each other with sticks....


End file.
